


Wishing Well

by avani



Series: Miscellanea [1]
Category: Ala ad-Din | Aladdin (Fairy Tale)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/pseuds/avani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been two genies, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _Any, any, Wishing well_ by sidonie.

At times, Aladdin worries: in his wife's face he sees the moon, but in his genie's eyes he sees galaxies unbound; the Genie of the Lamp has deserted him in a rage, but Aladdin knows, without having to ask, the Genie of the Ring never shall. The ring he never removes, no matter how much his princess pouts, stands testament to that, to how much could be different if only he dared. 

"Wish wisely and well," the genie whispers (or warns?); and always obedient, Aladdin gulps back the only wish that ever mattered at all.


End file.
